elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Melaran
|Base ID = }} Melaran is an Altmer who serves as the housecarl to Erikur. He can be found either inside Erikur's House or in the Blue Palace. Personality He is a blunt, outspoken man, with a great respect for Sybille Stentor's magical prowess, although he seems afraid of her. Melaran has a sarcastic side to him. Interactions Should Sybille die, Melaran takes her place as court wizard for Jarl Elisif. He will make a comment on this when asked, and if told he is suited for a position in the court, he will comment on the Dragonborn's involvement in Stentor's demise. If Melaran is killed, Irnskar Ironhand will send the Dragonborn a letter thanking the Dragonborn for killing him. Dialogue Are you the court wizard? "No. That honor is Sybille Stentor's. A smart steers clear of Stentor. And keeps out of the dungeon when she's having a bad day..." :What do you mean? "Let's just say the headsman's axe may not be the worst way for a Solitude Jail prisoner to die. Look at that. I've told you to watch your tongue and mine is waggling. I've said enough." So what's your job here, Melaran? :*''"I make sure Erikur keeps breathing."'' :*(If Erikur is dead) "I provide my wisdom and insight to the court." If Sybille Stentor has been killed: Are you the court wizard? "Now that Sybille Stentor is out of the picture, I am indeed. And the court is, well... free of her... eccentricities. Moving into her quarters was an interesting process." :What do you mean? "Let's just say the headsman's axe may not be the worst way for a Solitude Jail prisoner to die. Look at that. I've told you to watch your tongue and mine is waggling. I've said enough." A place in court seems to suit you. "It does indeed. You know, I hear you had something to do with Sybille Stentor's demise... That must have been a hard bit of business. I hear Stentor had been alive for a long, long time." Conversations ;Erikur Erikur: "Melaran, you lazy milk-drinker, have you finished studying the imports from Black Marsh?" Melaran: "Indeed I have, sir. Elven weapons for their armies, sir. Elven material, but poor workmanship, like most of what we get from them." Erikur: "Scary, thinking of those boots with an army of Elven weapons at their command. Let's be thankful they're half a world away, eh?" Melaran: "Even a fine weapon is only as good as its wielder, sir. But they should fetch a high price from the Imperial army." Erikur: "Right you are, elf! Or even from the rebels, if they've got enough money to make a competitive offer." Melaran: "As always, lord, your loyalty is a shining example to us all." Quotes *''"Speak if you must, but mind your tongue. I do not suffer fools gladly."'' *''"Sybille Stentor has a grasp of magical theory that I would never have expected from a human. Even a Breton."'' *''"Working for Erikur may be below my stature, but the compensation is... acceptable."'' *''"You are excused."'' *''"You are free to leave."'' *''"I am done with you. You may go."'' Trivia *If the subtitles are turned on, the conversation between Melaran and Erikur will show "Elven weapons" and "Elven material," but Melaran actually says "Daedric weapons" and "Daedric material." *Although Melaran takes over as Court Wizard if Sybille dies, he does not act as a Spell Tomes merchant, like she does. Thus, killing Sybille removes a merchant from the game. *Melaran is one of the few Altmer men in the game that has facial hair. *Melaran seems to harbor dislike for Erikur, as when asked what his position is, he states "I make sure Erikur keeps breathing" in a very aggressive tone. Appearances * de:Melaran es:Melaran fr:Melaran pl:Melaran ru:Меларан Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Housecarls